Station 12: The Rainbow Commuter Pass
is the twelfth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. It marks the debut of Cho ToQ-Oh. Synopsis Tokatti, Mio, Hikari, and Kagura can no longer see the Ressha and are seemingly devoid of their Imagination. Right tries to get through to them, but Lamp Shadow reveals to him that Z has hypnotized all of them to forget their time on the Rainbow Line. Right must figure out how to get them back to normal, while also dealing with new memories of their childhood home. Plot As the Yumenohoshi-Yūenchimae Station transforms into the Yaminokage Dark Station, where people are devoid of Imagination, the Ressha is forced to depart while Right remains to search for his friends. Right soon runs into Lamp Shadow and learns that Emperor Z is interested in the ToQgers and that the Shadow Creep has hypnotized Right's friends along with the town's residents as part of an experiment. But as Right finds it hard to get his friends back to normal, he begins to remember more of their childhood home when each mentions a pass they made for their club house. Emperor Z then appears, summoning Lamp Shadow to fight ToQ 1gou. When Right realizes that his friends have never lost their passes, they break Lamp Shadow's hold over themselves. The ToQgers defeat several Kuros before overwhelming Lamp Shadow with a Fire Extinguishing Rainbow Rush. Elsewhere, Emperor Z meets Glitta, who attempts to kill him out of fear of him, but he falls in love with her light-filled eyes. When Lamp Shadow is revived as a giant, Right combines the Ressha with the Diesel Ressha, Tank Ressha, and Car Carrier Ressha to form Cho ToQ Oh, and with this new power they destroy the Shadow Creep. Departing from the restored Yumenohoshi-yūenchimae Station, Right and his friends hope they will regain their full memories before reaching their hometown. Cast * : **Young Right: * : **Young Tokatti: * : **Young Mio: * : **Young Hikari: * : **Young Kagura: * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Kuliner Announce Voice: * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for The Rainbow Commuter Pass: **ToQ 1gou - Yellow **ToQ 2gou - Green **ToQ 3gou - Red **ToQ 4gou - Pink **ToQ 5gou - Blue *With this episode, Mio has used all 4 of her core teammates' powers at least once. **This also means that all 5 of the core ToQgers have now used each and every one of their powers at least once (including Tokatti and Kagura's Transfer Changes in ). Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 2gou *'Everyone's Train Corner:' **'JR Kyushu - SL Hitoyoshi Unit 58654: An old steam locomotive used in Kyushu that once played an active role in the Taisho era. Offers an excellent view of scenery, and each car has a lot of enjoyable features. **'Sagano Sightseeing Railroad - "Truck Train": A diesel locomotive towing special rail cars designed for viewing scenery. It runs through the beautiful scenery of Kyoto's Hozu Gorge. **'Hitachinaka Seaside Railway - KiHa 3710 Series: ''A type of train running on railways in Ibaraki Prefecture. It is usually a diesel unit consisting of only one car. The classic-style body is also very popular. *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 29, . *'''Viewership: 4.1% *The monitors seen by Hikari as he runs his rainfall experiment show that the system is powered by Enetron, which was the source of energy central to the main plot of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, the series Yasuko Kobayashi previously served as head writer. *This episode reveals other clues on the ToQgers childhood: **Right remembers that he is connected to his friends through their Rainbow Passes, which in turn becomes their ToQger passes. **They remember the rules they created, which they wrote on the back of their passes. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Station 9: Memory Is a One-Way Ticket, Station 10: Tokatti Dies at Sunset, Station 11: The Emperor of Darkness and Station 12: The Rainbow Commuter Pass. DSTD08943-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 3, DVD cover BSTD08943-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢虹の定期券 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢虹の定期券 Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi